


Home

by themechanicsnightmare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Someone brings sev back from Kashyyk, possibly sev himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicsnightmare/pseuds/themechanicsnightmare
Summary: When Sev wakes his first morning in this home-that-isn't-yet-home, he wakes warm.





	Home

Sev isn't sure of the time when he slides back into consciousness. To check, he'd have to move and, even if he was willing to do that, he couldn't. There's no escaping his brother's grip. One of Boss's arms lies strong and solid over his chest, the other draped over his stomach, oh-so-careful to hold him close without aggravating his wounds. The hand resting on his hip is most likely Fixer's and when he risks opening his eyes to see what, exactly, is tickling his nose he's greeted with the top of Scorch's head. His brother is curled up beside him, his face tucked into Sev's neck.

They'd stopped cuddling like this when they were still cadets, supposedly grown out of it, but for the life of him Sev can't remember why. Something about weakness probably. The simple comfort a casualty of Vau's determination to make them strong men. But his brothers aren't weakness. They're a part of him, the source of his strength, and Sev had been alone for three awful weeks on Kashyyk. He wants absolutely none of that ever again. He's not built to be alone, and, after the time he's just had, Vau (and everyone else) is just going to have to deal with it.

Sev wrinkles his nose to dispel the itch and presses back carefully into Boss's warmth.

  
"I can hear you thinking, Sev'ika," Boss murmurs into the top of his head. The words rumble in his chest, Sev can feel them against his back. "Stop it. Go back to sleep."

  
He's warm, safe, and comfortable. Ever the obedient soldier, Sev does as he's told. His brothers will be there when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I played Repcomm again. That ending hurts my soul, so here we are


End file.
